A new family in Peah Creek!
by EmoChickThatLooksLikePein
Summary: A new family has moved to Peach Creek California! How will The Eds react to a Vocaloid Cosplaying boy, His heavy metal, Horrifying twin sister,and their odd farm loving older sister? Who knows! EddxOc EdxOc RolfxOc! BIG PICTURE SHOW NO HAPPEN! THEY TEENS!
1. Chapter 1

I GIVE YOU AN ED EDD AND EDDY FIC! FEATURING MAH THREE OCS!

I DON'T OWN NUTIN CEPT MAH OCS AND THE PLOT-SORTA-I GUESS!

READ ON MAH FRIENDS!

Btw, Me no care about Big Picture Show. It sucked in my opinion. Forgetting all that. No BIG PICTURE SHOW in my story. It didn't happen.

They are teens,BTW.

Ages: Ed-17 Edd-16 Eddy-16 Rolf-19 Sarah-13 Jimmy-12 Nazz-17 Kevin- 17 and 1/2 Johnny-15 Lee-17 Marie-16 May-15 Lilli-18 Italy-16 Sonne-16

Okay, NOW you can read.

* * *

><p>The blasting sound of heavy metal appeared one day in the small Californian cul-de-sac. It become louder as the door opened to the small moving van, that was parked in front of an ancient house. Out of the van stepped a tall woman, with strange long, light pink hair, wearing a simple purple sweater and blue jeans with purple converse. On the other side, a slightly shorter girl stepped out, with bright teal hair, and a strange blood splatter patterned school girl outfit, with dark red Mary Jane's. She was arguing with another, a boy, who had stepped out the other side, with the other one. He had medium length blond hair, that was tied into a pony tail. He was wearing a black button up shirt with a light red tie, and dark blue jeans. He was carrying a light purple satchel very close to him, clinging to it for dear life.<p>

"I don't see why you had to drive so fast Lilli! You could have been arrested! Or worse!" Said the boy, to the Older girl, who was now Lilli.

"Well, I was very exited to get here! Just look at it! Beautiful!" she exclaimed, marveling at the abandoned house.

"It's so cool. And stop nagging Sonne*." said the other girl, talking to the boy, now Sonne.

"I wouldn't nag if you two had any common sense, ITALY!" said Sonne, smacking the other girl, Italy, as she came to the back of the van with the others. As Italy rubbed the back of her head, a small group of teenagers and pre-teens grouped a distance behind.

"Well, If I'm not the son-of-a-shepard! Newcomers!" Said a taller blue headed teen.

"Look at her hair Jimmy! It so cute!" said a smaller red head girl to a even smaller curly blond boy.

"I don't know Sarah...They look scary..." said the curly boy.

"I love her shoes! Aren't they cute Kevin?" said a blond teen girl, holding hands with a red haired boy with a base ball cap.

"Yeah, okay Nazz." he said rolling his eyes.

"Plank says he like the bloody one!" Said a dark teen, holding a plank of wood with a drawn on face.

"Look Double Dee, Lumpy! New scam opportunities!"Said a somewhat shorter male, to his two partners, a much taller red haired boy, who was staring into space, and a slightly shorter boy, wearing a black sock hat on his head.

As they unpacked the boxes out of the van, Italy noticed all the people behind caused her to put the box down and walk over to them.

"Neighbors! God morgen!** I am Italy Giovanni! It is mediocre to meet you all!" She said, waving wildly. The blue haired teen's eyes widened.

"Du taler sproget i mit hjemland?***" He said, making Italy nod.

"Ja, jeg lærte det et stykke tid siden, tilbage i min gamle by.****" She said, gesturing a hand shake, which the boy accepted heartily.

"Ah, det er rart at tale sådan her igen! Mit navn er Rolf!*****" Said Rolf, stepping back into the crowd. Italy nodded, dazed by the overwhelming hand shake.

By now, both Sonne and Lilli had walked over, looking over the crowd.

"Ah, um, this is my twin brother, Sonne Giovanni," she said pointing at him, "and my older sister, Lillian Lukami Giovanni, but call her Lilli." she finished, pointing at Lilli.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you!" said Sonne enthusiastically, waving slightly.

"Ah~ I didn't think there would be so many people to make friends with my little chibis!" said Lilli, smiling warmly. This caused several males in the crowd to blush.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging sound coming from the moving van.

"Ah! Look at what Ed found!" said the tall red head, now Ed, from the inside of the van. This made both Sonne and Italy panic, for two entirely different reasons.

"It is pretty dress for lady!" he said, pulling out a long, princess like yellow and black dress. Italy's eyes widened.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY KAGAMINE RIN COSPLAY DRESS WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!" Yelled her brother, who had run up and snatched from his hands.

"Oh dear god...Not again!" sighed Italy, face palming.

* * *

><p>All translations brought to you by Google Translate. Yay.<p>

*Sun in German

** Good Morning in Danish.

*** You Know the language of my home country? (Danish) ...Yes. I made Rolf Danish. I love the Danish. Great people, they be.

**** Yes, I learned it a while ago, back in my old town.

*****Ah, It's nice to speak like this again! My name is Rolf!

Ha, Sonne cosplays. BTW, Its a Daughter of Evil dress.

Fits like a glove~ *smirk*

PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME I'M AWESOME!


	2. Chapter 2

DO NOT OWN DARNIT!

AWESOME BEYOND CONTROL!

* * *

><p>"Messy messy messy! Didn't your parents ever teach you to not touch peoples things!" Said Sonne, who was dusting off the dress.<p>

"Oh dear mother of god, why did you go and do that?" Italy asked Ed, sighing.

"Do what?" asked the taller teen, cocking his head to the side like a puppy. Italy sighed again, face palming.

"You touched his Daughter of Evil dress. I'M not even allowed to go NEAR it! And now I won't hear the end of this. Thanks. Thanks a lot." She said, grabbing the box she had put on the ground.

"You are welcome, robot girl!" he said, grinning. Italy cocked her head this time.

"Robot girl? What the hell does that mean?" She asked, walking towards the door.

"You look like Robot girl! The nice one!" He said, following. Italy thought for a moment, until she realized who he was talking about.

"Miku Hatsune? The Vocaloid?" She said, looking back. He nodded his head goofily, signifying she was right.

"…I like you already." She said, setting the box on the steps to the house.

"I like chickens." He said, staring off into space.

"….So do I…So do I…" Said Italy, staring with him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>….Meanwhile…<strong>_.

* * *

><p>"Oh Jashin, if that buffoon ripped ANYTHING I'll kill him with my scissors! I'll KILL him!" Said Sonne, examining the dress.<p>

"Um…." said the one earlier addressed as Double Dee, getting Sonne's attention.

"Oh, I forgot there were people here! How rude of me!" He said, jumping from the van.

"It is quite okay. I am very sorry for my friends actions…he can be a bit…out there, at times." Said Double Dee.

"It's fine…for now. My sister is like that all the time. Always staring into space, mumbling odd things, and what not." Said Sonne, nodding his head to what he was saying.

"May I ask, um, Why DO you have a dress?" Asked Double Dee. Sonne's eyes widened momentarily, then were back to normal.

"I am a professional cosplayer! The very best! That dress is very precious to me, it is one of few REAL silk and velvet Daughter of Evil dresses! At least he didn't touch the gloves or the heels…They would be MURDER to clean!" he said, holding the dress close to him, making sure it didn't touch the ground. Double Dee nodded, as if understanding.

"…um…Where did everyone go?" asked Sonne, looking around. There was only Lilli, the one called Rolf, and a short guy left. Lilli and Rolf were having an in depth discussion on….turnips, and the short guy was standing there waiting, looking pissed.

"Probably to watch Monster Truck rallies on Kevin's TV." said Double Dee, looking around. Sonne rolled his eyes.

"How stupid. I would much rather watch something more logical, like Deathnote!" he said, taking a box out of the van, marked 'movies'.

"What is 'Deathnote'?"

This made Sonne gasp loudly.

"It's only the BEST anime in the world! Come with me!" He said, pulling Double Dee into the van.

"We can watch it on my laptop! …By the way, what's your name?" he asked, pulling out a sleek, bright pink Hello Kitty covered laptop.

"Oh, Yes! My name is Eddward Jones! But everyone calls me Double Dee!" he said, sitting next to Sonne on one of the boxes.

"It's nice to meet you! I hope we can be good friends!"

* * *

><p>'Daw, Ed and Double Dee are making friends~!<p>

...

Or more~ *evil pervy smirk OF DOOM*


	3. Chapter 3

Toot Toot! Here Comes the FanFic train, ready to give you awesome!

...

That was fail.

Any way, me no own NOTHING. Only plot and OCs!

AND THIS HERE POTATO!

*shows tied up Germany*

ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

><p><em><strong>...2 hours later...<strong>_

_***Sonne's POV***_

As we watched the first few episodes, I noticed something.

Double Dee's hat.

It intrigued me. A lot. One side of me wanted to rip it off his head, the other saying that was VERY rude. So I did the only logical and rational thing.

"What's under your hat?" I looked at me shocked.

"N-nothing of concern! Just hair!" he said nervously. I raised an eyebrow.

"If it was nothing...why are you so nervous sounding?" I said, in monotone, similar to L (who I worshiped).

"I, um...Hey is that an...um...GAH!" He screamed as i pulled the cap from his head...

What I saw was...

Unexpected.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile<strong>_...

_***Italy's POV***_

* * *

><p>"Buttered toast." said Ed, still staring off, as i came back to reality.<p>

"What was I doing...OH YEAH!" I said, opening the door.

...

...

...

OH HOLY HELL WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?

There was...what looked like slime...and vines...and...random junk...

...AWESOME!

"IT'S LIKE A HORROR MOVIE IN HERE~!"I squealed, hopping.

I need to take pictures!

As I took my camera out of the box, Lilli came in, and made a strange face.

"Looked better on the outside..." she said, putting down the crate she had.

"I love it!" I said taking pictures of all the rotting junk.

"Of coarse you would! Now go pick a room." She said, trying to find a light switch.

"M'kay." i said, walking up some rickety stairs. I immediately walked into the first room.

Medium, way cleaner than the downstairs, black and white wallpaper with an Ivy pattern, and an old metal bed frame that was quite shiny looking, an old wooden dresser, a antique wardrobe, and a closet.

"I CALL FIRST ROOM!" I yelled to the downstairs, as a walked over to the dresser. As i opened i realized all that was in there was an ancient book. I looked at the fading title.

"Memoirs of a Fallen Angel..."I said, rubbing the title with my fingers. Such a pretty title...I could tell it was sad, from the picture on the back.

A male angel, his wings drooping, feathers falling, and a look of pain and sadness...

The look I knew too well...

I then checked the large wardrobe, opening it widely. In side were several dresses, some of which looked like french maid dresses, and Lolita things. I squealed on the inside.

I had always secretly loved things that were lacy and pretty.

I then pulled out a knee length dress that was dark periwinkle, and had white and black lace on it, with an apron.*

I decided to wear this tomorrow.

As I put the dress back, I noticed something sparkly lightly. I looked down and saw a small locket, in the shape of a heart. I picked it up, noticing that it had an intricate design of angel wings on it.

I tried opening it.

No luck.

I then put it around my neck, liking the weight on my neck.

Like it belonged there.

As I walked down the stairs back to the main room, I noticed Ed had come in, looking around with amazement.

"Awesome, I'm I right?" I said, as he looked at me and nodded.

Suddenly, a broom was thrown at me. I caught it, see as my sister threw it.

"Start cleaning, baka!" She said, also holding a broom.

"Not without music we aren't!" I said, taking out my Mp3 player, setting it on shuffle.

Heavy metal version of Love is War. One of my Favs.

"Mou ikiba ga nai wa  
>Kono koi no netsuryou<br>AHH…  
>Haiiro no kumo<br>MONOCHROME no kesonu  
>Hizashi wa kageri<br>Yuugure wa iro wo kaete iku  
>Aa, sekai ga nijin de<br>Soredemo suki de irareru ka nante  
>Wakatteru<br>Kedo dou sureba ii no  
>Doushitara<br>Dou sureba  
>Baka da na<br>Watashi

Hajimeru no yo  
>Kore wa sensou<br>Ureshi sou na kimi wo miru nante  
>Sestu naru koi<br>Sore wa tsumi  
>Misete ageru<br>Watashi no omoi wo

Saken de mita MEGAPHONE wa kowareteta no  
>Dore dake senobi shitatte<br>Kimi no shikai ni hairanai  
>Aa, itsunomanika hareta sora<br>Zenzen niawanai  
>Kimochi ga osaerare nakute<br>Doushitara  
>Dou sureba<br>Naite nanka  
>Nain dakara ne<br>Daisuki

Tatakau no yo  
>HEART wo ute<br>Shudan nante eran de rarenai  
>SKIRT hirari misetsukeru no yo<br>Kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no  
>Geigeki youi<br>Senkyou wa imada furi nano desu  
>Koi wa moumoku<br>Kimi no kuchizuke de me ga sameru no" As it finished, the last guitar going off, i had realized we had done a lot of work.

It was now almost done. It would be complete if Sonne had been here, the maniacal cleaning machine he is.

Where was he any way?

* * *

><p>WOOT!<p>

HIS CHAPIE IS DONE~!

*happy face*

What hapens next? WHO KNOWS!

FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON...

TOSH.O! /shot/


End file.
